Kalistani Ruble
The Kalistani Ruble is the currency of the Federal Republic of Kalistan. It is abbreviated KRB. The Ruble is consists of 1000 smaller Kalistani Picloons or 100 Noomoo, while 1000 Picloons comprise a Noomoo. During the Anantan Empire, and later during the Imperial Restoration Period of the Federal Republic of Kalistan, the ruble was called the Flooble, in honor of the Floob (Emperor), who would appear on it. Today ruble notes are occasionally called floobles, because they still bear the faces of famous Kalistani Emperors. This is not, however, in any way an official term. Denominations of Kalistani Currency The Kalistani treasury prints and recognizes the following dominations of currency as legal tender. Listing the various forms of denominations, and the what appears on them 5,000 Ruble Note -Five Stars representing the Five States of Kalistan ("The Five Star Note") 1,000 Ruble Note-Emperor Jorge I the Magnificent 500 Ruble Note-Emperor Pedro II the Ruthless "Trigloon" Note (333 Rubles, 33 Noomoo, 333 Picloons)-Three crowns, representing Vintalli, Odorono, and Ananto 100 Ruble Note-Emperor Hieronymous I the Great 50 Ruble Note-Emperor David I the Magnificent 20 Ruble Note-Emperor Louis I 12 Ruble Note-Emperor Credo I 10 Ruble Note-Emperor Dionysus I, the Brave 5 Ruble Note-Empress Ana I 3 Ruble Coin-silver-Emperor Juan I, the Child Emperor 2 Ruble Coin-silver-Emperor Philip II "Ginny" Note(1 Ruble, 50 Noomoo)-Ippagoggy (the Imperial Mascot of Kalistan) 1 Ruble Coin-silver, Empress Pickles Ananto 50 Noomoo coin-high gloss steel-Empress Alexandrina II "Hey-Ginny" Coin (25 Noomoo)-lead, "Hey-Ginny" Coin (25 Noomoo)-lead, Count Sunil Kubla-Ananto II, Third count of Xanadise. 20 Noomoo Coin-bronze, the current President 10 Noomoo Coin-brass, the current Chancellor 5 Noomoo Coin-nickle, the current Minister of Finance 2 Noomoo Coin-copper, famous siamese twins, Ethel and Marge Schwartz 1 Noomoo Coin-aluminum, the current governor of the province where the coin was minted. 500 Picloon Coin-purple plastic, President Svendsen 100 Picloon Coin-green plastic, President Sunnyset 50 Picloon Coin-red plastic, President James Saxon 10 Picloon Coin-yellow plastic, President Chloe Davina 5 Picloon Coin-white plastic, President Pinocchio Ananto 2 Picloon Coin-blue plastic, President Lachlan Skye 1 Picloon Coin-orange plastic, President Pickles Ananto History Though Kalistani kings and emperors have minted coins for millenia (the oldest being a Jahmaikan coin minted by "Flam Ras" in 500 BC), the first coin to be known as the ruble was a gold coin that minted by Jorge I of Ananto in 1420, which replaced the Luxonian and Beulan Impoos. The name ruble is from the Anantonese for King, Rube (which Jorge briefly called himself, as opposed to the emperors who came before and after him). Context To give a sense of the value of Kalistani currency, it is equivilent to 1.5363 US$. Of course this has no in game meaning, since there is no US dollar in Terra, however it works well for out of game context, better than saying how many Telar it is equivalent to. This means that a noomoo has roughly the same buying power as an American penny (.015363US$)(i.e. absolutely none), and a picloon has the worth of $.000015363US$. This helps explain why picloon coins are made out of plastic. Picloons are used like pogs by children more often than they are used as legal tender.